My Child
by Ninja's Moon
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for years. Naruto was forbidden to look for him so what does he do? Gets married? Has a kid? Warning:first chapter is more of a prologue and quite abrupt. Later chapters will feature Yaoi stuffings. Rated M for said chapters & languag
1. Foreplay

Okay, so I wanted no male pregnancy in this story. The fox inside Naruto gives a nice little excuse but I didn't want to roll with that. Plus it adds more tragedy (claps) yay tragedy!!! (Coughs) so yes I am a bit of a sadist but that's what makes it so fun So Naru has a kid and Sasuke still ain't back yets…could be interesting? Decide for yourself (grins) and start reading!!

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own them. I want to own, keep them chained in my spare bedroom… heheh. No, they are not mine but I do make them do echi things Hentai means perverse, porn, even taboo I think…? So when I say I make guys have yummy hardcore yaoi relations with ultra hentai highlights I mean there is male on male porn and it is graphic (pervy grin) if you no likey you don't need to read it. If you don't know if you like it…I suggest you try it, yaoi is good for the ero-soul (ero means pervert) but if you try it and don't like it (crosses arms) you can't blame me, you did it of your own free will. I warned, even wrote a definition. For the rest of my Hentai-koibitos, please enjoy…tho it might take a chapter or two for me to write any actual pornography/smut. Yum. Okay, I'm done here we go!

**Chapter 1: Foreplay (not sex, you perves…)**

"I'm tired Naruto!!!" Hinata shouted, "I'm tired of your obsession!! I'm tired of the way you look at Yuuka and see Sasuke!!!! Just get out and take that child with you!!!!"

"But, Hinata…" Naruto frowned in the direction of their child. Hinata was ill. She had been ill for a while and his constant searching for Sasuke wasn't helping her, he knew that. But why was she so angry with their son too? "Yuuka, please go outside and play. Now." The little boy quickly exited the kitchen. "Hinata, please listen to me. I made a promise to find him-"

"And what about your promise to me on our wedding day!?" she screamed through her tears. Naruto knew there was no way to reason with her when she got like this. "Please just take Yuuka and get out!!!"

"…" Naruto bowed his head. "Alright." She'd see clearer when she'd had time to calm down.

Hinata filed for divorce. She also wanted to hand all custody to Naruto. It was unbelievable, that gentle Hinata would do something like this. So without even a court hearing Naruto joined the single parents club and moved himself and Yuuka into an apartment not too far from Naruto's first home. Yuuka handled it very well; having not been around his mother too often he didn't have any separation issues. He was four years old, just one year away from his first day at the Ninja Academy.

"I'm going to be the bestest ninja!!! I'll be Hokage some day, daddy!!!!" Yuuka threw another shuriken into the practice wall of their living room, barely missing the target.

"Yes you will, Yuuka. All you need to do is try your best." Naruto corrected his son's grip on the little blade "There, now try it."

"Naruto, you haven't helped at all with the information gathering on Sasuke's whereabouts lately." Sakura rubbed his shoulder "Are you alright? With Hinata-"

"Hinata's gone and…I need to look after Yuuka. He is my son...he is my world. Don't worry Sakura; he starts school in a few months. I'm sure I'll be able to help more when I know Iruka is looking after him." Naruto smiled and left. Sakura just watched him go sadly, wishing there was something she could do. Hinata had left the village, traveling with some of her clan and no one had seen her since the divorce had been finalized. She and Naruto had been seventeen at the time of their marriage. After Naruto accompanied Hinata on a mission that almost ended in tragedy he took and action and proposed. They had barely started the search for Sasuke and no one understood the reasoning. A year later little Yuuka was born, causing the biggest commotion in the history of the Hyuuga clan. Their marriage having been barely sanctioned by Hinata's father, having a child so soon was too much. Yuuka grew with many people denying him the right to exist. Then Hinata fell ill with some mental disease neither Sakura nor Tsunade had ever seen and refused to spend time with her son. So Yuuka had spent his years with only his father's love and it showed. He acted like Naruto, dressed like Naruto, even smelled of trees like Naruto. But, for some odd reason, he didn't like ramen. Now Naruto was twenty-three with a five year old son about to enter the academy.

"I just hope he doesn't have a meltdown…" Sakura turned to the reports on her desk.

"Dad!! Look what I learned at school!! Look look!!!" Yuuka, age 8, shouted.

"Alright alright, what is it?" Naruto, age 26, laughed and put down his work. Yuuka hopped up on the large armchair and grinned.

"Shadow Clone no justu!!" he yelled as smoke covered him. When it cleared a shadow twin of him smiled at Naruto. "This is daddy's best jutsu right!?"

"That's amazing Yuuka!" Naruto grabbed both sons and hugged them. "Now all you need to do is make them flesh and blood and you definitely defeat me!"

"Really?"

"Yep," he ruffled the real Yuuka's hair as the clone disappeared. "I mastered the real body clones at twelve, so if you master them sooner you win."

"Yay!!" Yuuka jumped up and down, causing Naruto to grunt a little as his son repeatedly squished him. "I love you daddy!! Show me how show me how!!!" the little boy jumped onto the floor "How's it done!?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow young one, time for bed." The fox grabbed his kid around the waist "but first-"

"Bath time!!" they yelled in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is the shortest chapter in this story. Almost like an outline with just a little flesh but I wanted to give Yuuka some background, not just introduce him as Hinata and Naruto's 8 year old son and oh by the way Hinata went a little crazy and now Naruto's a single parent? So I guess this shouldn't really be called the first chapter but (shrugs) oh well. I wanted to end it here cause it's so cute but I promise the other chapters are ass-numbingly longer ;3 yes, that was an innuendo. Just so everyone knows, I'm not trying to make Hinata the bad guy. I absolutely love her in an almost lesbian crush kinda' way. I just don't want to do the whole male pregnancy thing and she's the best candidate for having a child that could potentially have come from some yummy SasukexNaruto. If I were to ever write a fic where Naruto was completely straight, Hinata would be my first choice. But alas, I am obsessed with the yaoi so it is not likely to happen. Sorry Hinata-koi…Please review!!


	2. Sinister

Chapter two!!!! Yay! Not that one was much to read but y'know it had to be written. Gotta' establish some stuff before the actually story begins. So, what do you think of poor Naruto's single parenthood? I like the idea but go ahead and tell me on a review...you know you want to (grins) enjoy the latest installment!!! I dunno' how long this story will be but y'know as long as it doesn't suck too bad, as long as it doesn't make you want to stab your own eyes out with a broken CD, then it's all good.

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own these ppl, except Yuuka (chu) he is all mine!! I invented him and will keep him in my shirt pocket for all time!! And this is a Yaoi. Mmmm, yaoi. I like it, love it, want to eat it on occasion... o.0 But in any case, this is a story where two men...y'know. Rock each other world? C'mon, do I need to spell it? S-E-X. There, you have been informed. (bows) Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Sinister**

Yuuka smiled brightly at his fathers, rocking back and forth on his toes.

"Alright, what is it?" Naruto dropped down in front of the little cutie.

"Happy Birthday!!!" Yuuka withdrew his hands from behind his back revealing a cookbook. "It was Iruka-sensei's idea! Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it! You gave it to me, I'll treasure it always." Naruto flicked through the pages "I may sleep with it under my pillow!"

"Da-ad!" Yuuka rolled his eyes. He then glomped his father with the force of a grown man "I love you Daddy!"

Tears sprang to his eyes. "I love you too, Yuuka." He choked, pressing his face into the little boy's deep red sweater.

"Awe, so cute!" Sakura yelled from the doorway.

"Just look at you, I need a picture!" Kakashi pushed a camera through the door "Take one for me Sakura."

"Like father like son." Iruka smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto ruffled Yuuka's hair, "Little ninja here is much smarter than me." He pecked his son's cheek and stood "So, what's going on?"

"Well, we're taking you to Naridori's for dinner and then heading to Iruka's for cake, presents, and karaoke!" Sakura did a little shimmy with the last bit. She had apparently discovered a passion for singing of all things. The Kyuubi smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Hold on while we get dressed."

Yuuka, slender, short, and golden, stood pressed to his father's side while they waited for the waiter to finish setting up their table. Sakura had called ahead and let them know the Hokage's "son" was going to be celebrating his birthday. Tsunade had become almost an adoptive mother to Naruto, treating Yuuka as her grandchild. Yuuka loved Tsunade-baachan, so long as she wasn't mad at his father, then She was scary and he would always side with his daddy. In any case, there was a large table reserved for them and Yuuka couldn't wait to go in. Yes, the food smelled great but there was something else, some wrongness outside that made him uneasy. It was like being watched. Finally the waiter led them to a back table next to the large windows overlooking a park.

Naruto. There he was, looking as he always had. A bit older, a little better dressed, but still the same. Same smile, same laugh. Sakura ran up to Naruto, trailed by a little boy with long black hair that hung in his eyes and halfway down his back. Sakura had a child? I wonder if it's that Rock Lee's, with hair so dark. But what, the boy immediately attached himself to Naruto and showed a glowing smile exactly like the fox's. No, it wasn't true. Naruto would not have a son, a kid. It must be someone else's and Naruto was just looking after him. Yes, that was it. Then the kid opened his eyes to reveal the same bright blue color, twin lakes of emotion to drown in. And Sasuke knew.

"Shit. Who…" Hinata. That was the only explanation. Unless somewhere Naruto or Sakura had an ancestor with dark hair…no, Sakura wouldn't, there was too much between them. It had to be Hinata, the shy little ninja with powers she didn't have the strength to use. Sasuke moved deeper into the shadows as the little Naruto looked in his direction and moved closer to…his father. Why? Had Naruto loved her? Where was the kid's mother now, and why were they all eating at this restaurant.

"It doesn't matter. I'm back. Somehow, I need them, him, to know…" he vanished.

Yuuka didn't eat much, fidgeting in his seat and not daring to leave his fathers side. There was something out there, something dangerous…

"…uuka!" he jumped.

"Yeah?" he looked up at Kakashi.

"What do you sense, you've been staring out that window for almost ten minutes now."

"I, uh," he looked around the now quiet table "nothing really, I just don't like how it feels out there." He pointed into the trees.

"Hmm," Tsunade, who had arrived late, stared in the direction he pointed "I don't sense anything. And you haven't really eaten anything…are you sick maybe?"

"Yuuka?" Naruto touched his son's forehead, smoothing back his messy hair "You not feeling well?"

"I…" Yuuka shook his head "I'm fine!" he grinned. "Maybe just a little creeped out but it's okay. I'm a little kid, we're supposed to not like the dark."

"…" Naruto shook his head "I think you're full of it," he tickled Yuuka's ribs "I think we should finish celebrating in a week and a half, so we can have a really big party! Huh?"

"But," Yuuka thought "then we'd celebrate our birthdays on the same day?" he smiled tentatively.

"Yep." Naruto nodded "If that's okay…"

"Yay!!!" Yuuka jumped onto his dad's lap "Awesome!!"

"Then let's do that!" Naruto looked around the table. Everyone agreed, ready to do anything to make Yuuka smile. They finished the meal and parted ways.

"We'll talk plans at work!" Sakura yelled halfway down the street.

"Great!" Naruto yelled back, rolling his eyes. Yuuka snuggled into his father's arms as Naruto carried him homewards.

There was no doubt; this little brat was Naruto's. The way the kid clung to him…Sasuke wasn't sure whether to hate him or be envious.

"Naruto…" he followed being the pair silent as falling snow, making sure not to give any hint of his presence. That didn't stop the kid from knowing.

"Daddy," Yuuka whispered, "we're being followed."

"…yeh." The fox hesitated as if tasting the air before agreeing. "Should we run or fight?"

"Um…" Yuuka closed his eyes "I think we should run unless it attacks us. But not home."

"Right, whoever it is we don't want them to know if they don't already."

"Where then?"

"Hmm."

'_Why are we headed for the Uchiha district?' _Sasuke shifted. '_Could they know…?_'

Naruto turned down an alley. Had Sasuke not known this place like the back of his hand he would have lost them. '_They know they're being followed, but they don't know who. Of course they wouldn't, no one expects me to survive, let alone come back…_'

"It's still there. And we might get lost." Naruto stopped.

"Daddy, I think it won't just go away…"

"Yeh." He set his chibi down. "Yeh. Listen to me," Naruto gripped Yuuka's shoulders fiercely "you stay here! Stay hidden unless something happens. If any does happen, I want you to run like hell to Obaa-chan's, all right? She closest and she can protect you. Under no circumstances are you to join in. You run, hear me? Do you hear me!?" Yuuka nodded, little tears in his eyes. "Say it."

"I-I hear you, go to Obaa-chan's." a droplet trickled down his face. He sniffed quietly "I got it!"

"Alright." Naruto turned toward the front of the alley.

Sasuke pressed himself flush to the building. Naruto walked slowly, cautiously into the open.

"Alright, whoever you are. Get out here so I can kick your ass!!" same old loud mouth. But there was something in his tone…it was protective and maybe…maybe just a little scared?

"Did you here me!?! Or are you too much of a coward, a lowly piece of scum not worthy of my presence, to face me?" okay, on second thought a Naruto with a slightly better vocabulary. Go figure. Sasuke breathed deeply.

"Where's your little boy?" he asked in a higher pitched voice than the norm. Naruto stiffened.

"Little boy?" he probed cautiously.

"Yes, the one you were carrying. Your son?" Naruto's ears pricked.

"Son?" he looked downright shocked "I have no son, that's a kid I look after for an old sensei. I sent him to the Hokage's."

"Liar." Sasuke said fiercely. "He has your eyes." He stepped from the shadows "And your smile," closer "and your habits," he stepped into the light "and he's hiding in the alley."

"I…I…wh-why…S-" Naruto fell to his knees "Why? What…I don't understand…Sasuke?"

"Yeah." The Uchiha steadied himself. "Naruto…"

"What the fuck!?" Naruto managed "Why? I don't understand this!! Why are you back, why did you go!?" he glared, severely pissed despite the apparent numbness in his legs.

"Naruto, I had to. Revenge…it's all that mattered. Don't you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember a certain selfish bastard who thought only of how to restore his clan's honor. I remember how he abandoned me like everyone else had to chase his own stupid vendetta. And what, you managed to kill the bastard? Well good for you, glad your life is complete! What have the rest of us been doing while you were off!? Do you even give a fuck!? Do you know…" he stopped, trembling. "I don't know what you want but you can go fuck yourself if you think-"

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke yelled. "That's all. I know what I've done is stupid. I know that. But I had to, it's what drove me, what kept me alive. I needed to see him fall!" Sasuke growled. His voice, harsh from disuse, rasped and echoed. "So I'm sorry. I don't want to come back and pretend nothing happened, I don't want to ask the village to forgive me. I just want you to know that. I'm so sorry for everything. I know how you feel-felt," he corrected quickly "and still I pushed those feelings aside for a dream I thought was bigger. But in the end, when he was dying by my hand, it was so empty. I've made the wrong choice. And I wanted to tell you that."

"I'll relay the confession that you have feelings. " Naruto replied nastily "Is there anything else you want?" he stood shakily, ready to run, kill something, cry until his throat bled, anything.

"Yes, one more thing." Sasuke stepped closer. Naruto backed up "I…wish I'd done it different. That you and I…that we…I'm a fool. A downright baka…I was stupid." Naruto's mouth practically hit the ground. Did Uchiha just admit to an act of idiocy? Like, actually admit he was stupid? Damn.

"I don't know how to believe you. I don't know if I can trust some who-!!" Naruto gaped. Sasuke was on his knees, bowed so low his hair brushed the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at apologizing, so you may not be able to understand. I feel remorse to the deepest parts of my being." Sasuke leaned forward, eyes intent on Naruto's. "Please…"

"…I don't know what you want me to say Sasuke. I really don't." Sasuke's face fell a little. "But it's getting late and we have to go. Come here, Yuuka." Sasuke watched as the adorable little nuisance hurried out of the shadows to hide behind Naruto's legs.

"Daddy…" he whispered.

"Hush. Yuuka, this is Uchiha Sasuke, the village traitor." Sasuke flinched. "Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Yuuka, my son. Treat him nicely or you can't stay with us."

"I-what?" it was Sasuke's turn to look shocked. Yuuka tugged at Naruto's black pants.

"But Daddy…" Yuuka glared "I don't like him."

"Yuuka!" Naruto flicked his nose "That's okay, I don't like him much right now either. Yet I trust he wouldn't do anything. But you're still sleeping in my bed." Yuuka beamed. "You," Naruto glared over his shoulder at the still abashed ice prince "can sleep on the couch."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Again, not the longest chapter…just wait till the biggest secret about Yuuka comes out o.o it's kinda weird and has to do with this hybrid…anyway, I'll let you read it. Come, review and let me know it is awesome! Or it sucked. I don't care, just post me some reviews!! All content is acceptable. Unless you're just pissed and wanna flame somebody. If that's the case, go create a live journal or something and bitch on that. It's what I do Well, enjoy life cause it only comes once. Unless you believe in reincarnation (which I do)…I have this theory about that but I won't get into it. I think I even have it in a Yu Yu Hakusho fic somewhere o.0 well, it's getting late (about 1:45am?) Good night, don't let Yuuka's cuteness (which has still not been fully explained) keep you up!!


	3. Shocking not

1W00t, so begins the really awkward chapter!! (bows) Sorry for the loooooong ass wait. My mind was stuck so I wrote the first chapter to a YYH fic instead. Anyway. The format for this one is a little different since now the paragraphs are actually spaced! Ta-da! Here we discover a secret or two about Yuuka and see some action (finally!!!) (suddenly very angry) damnit, I'm reading this doujinshi and not once have I gotten to see Naruto debauched!! Not at all! (sighs) guess I'll have to go read some fanfics…Not much of a babble this time so…yeh. As always, enjoy! (bows)

Disclaimer/Warning: I only own Yuuka; everyone else is (c) of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. There is some OOCness so be warned. Hinata's crazy and Sasuke has lost his reason for living, which alters his personality a bit. And there is man love in this story. As in, two men getting it on, their bodies connecting and flowing as one…till someone cums that is ;3 (falls over) I lied, I own Hiuki too, but you haven't met his cute ass yet!

**Chapter 3: Shocking, but you knew it was coming**

"Hold on one fucking moment!" Tsunade yelled. "You want me to pardon this…this…traitor!?"

"Well, he did abolish the Akatsu for us, that's a big deal you know."

"Thank you, Naruto, I am quite aware of this fact." She frowned at the dark man before her. "Why should I do this? Is anyone else going to forgive him? Why did you even-" she took a deep breath. "Alright, we'll have a council meeting and take all things into consideration. I hate to expose Yuuka but Uchiha-san will need to lay low at your place until I get this shit dealt with."

"Can I at least tell Sakura? She is-_was_ the other member of our cell."

"…Fine. But make sure she keeps her mouth shut or Lee is going on some missions to the Hotai area." (AN: A place I made up. Basically, a place full of hot spring resorts and hookers where men, and sometimes woman, go to relax and…take a load off.)

Naruto saluted "Yes'm."

"Wise ass." She muttered as the two Nin left.

- - - - - - - - -

"Alright. I have to do some shopping so go home. I should be home before Yuuka but if I'm not you should make sure he practices after his snack."

"…Practices?"

"Mmhm, twenty minutes in shuriken, twenty in kunai, I won't make you test him on illusions or sparring but he's learning to do full flesh clones and needs to practice that."

"You…are a very responsible parent." Sasuske looked away.

"Eh? Not really, the extra training was his idea, I just need to help him." Naruto frowned. "Sasuke…" he shook his head.

"You haven't really forgiven me yet, yes? I'm not asking you to. I know what I've done is-"

"I just need time. I want to forgive you, I want things to go back…but they won't. And I'm glad for some of the turns my life has taken," his smile glowed "and sad you weren't there taking them with me. Although," his smile turned wicked "Perhaps it is best you left. If you hadn't I might never have had Yuuka. And I wouldn't trade him for anything." He grinned wider and took off towards the market.

- - - - - - - - -

"Daddy still isn't home?" Yuuka dropped his bag in front of the couch.

"No. What would you like to eat?" Sasuke tried to smile warmly, like Naruto. Yuuka just looked amused.

"I dunno, something sweet."

"How about dango?" (AN: sweet dumplings)

"Um, I've never had it. Is it really good?" Yuuka's eyes widened comically "All Daddy wants to eat is ramen." He hufted, crossing his arms "It's just not good for a growing boy."

"Is that so? But I know he feeds you other things. What about the night we met? You went to a restaurant."

"October 10th. It was Dad's birthday and Sakura-sensei made him. Mine's tomorrow…"

"His birth-…so yours is the 16th then." Sasuke thought.

"Yep. We're supposed to have another party to celebrate both ours since…"

"I crashed the first?"

"Hn." Yuuka produced a couple shuriken, throwing them lazily into a wall.

"Here, imagine the target, let them motion translate from your eyes to your hand." Sasuke handed him another shuriken. "Yes, like that." He turned back to his preparations.

"…It's alright." Yuuka stared stubbornly at the wall.

"?" Sasuke turned.

"That you came. It's all right. It made Daddy really happy…" Yuuka's face turned pink "And if you make Daddy happy then I guess I can learn to like you too."

"…" The Uchiha turned back to the food "Thank you."

- - - - - - - - -

"What!?!" Sakura exploded, her voice screeching a little in its intensity.

"Well, he showed up and-"

"And you don't say anything to me for six days!!? What the fuck Naruto!?"

"But I only just got permission to tell you-"

"Who needs permission, it's my right to know if he's back!! Where is he, I'm gonna' give him a piece of my mind that-"

"Sakura! Please calm down, it was really hard just to get Yuuka to not freak out with him around-"

"Around! He's staying-you left him-where's Yuuka?"

"He's at home. With Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" Sakura shook her head "I get that you want him back. I do too. But…is this Sasuke? Is this really him? Or is it the avenger who could possibly be using you? I know you don't like to think much but this once please do. I know when it comes to Yuuka you do, you'd never let anything happen to him and no matter what any child of yours would be safe with Sasuke. But you don't think about you. What if you get hurt? What if he leaves this time too, breaking your heart? Could you really deal with that again? You had Yuuka as a comfort but soon he won't even live with you. I know-" she held up a hand to silence the protest "it's still some years away but he'll be an adult before you know it. Time will fly by. It seems like yesterday you were parading your newborn through town and now he's nine."

"Sakura...thanks. But I think Sasuke has changed. He killed Itachi and wiped out the rest of the Akatsu…now he has no reason to live. His whole life was revenge against Itachi. Now…nothing. He acts different, his mannerisms have changed. It's like the person before was sculpted by vengeance, that one goal being the main code for his behavior and decisions. You're right; he isn't the Sasuke that we knew…because when Itachi died, that Sasuke died too. I think this is who Sasuke might have been. How he'd be if his family was around." Naruto smiled sadly "The thing is, I've already forgiven him. I forgave him the moment after he left. I couldn't be angry for long…I just…"

"Hmph. Baka." Sakura hugged him "You don't need to say anymore."

- - - - - - - - -

"I'm home! Sasuke!" Naruto fell backwards as he was tackled. "Hey Yuuka!" he kissed the top of his head "Where's Sasuke."

"Why?" Yuuka eyed him suspiciously.

"Sakura-chan wants to speak with him. That alright?"

"Well, I guess. He said he was gonna' take an early bath so it'd be free when you got home."

"Alright, go make Sakura some tea." Naruto made his way to the bathroom. Sasuke, his usual expression of slight annoyance replaced by one of being scared shitless, swallowed hard.

"Sakura is here? I thought that-"

"Of course she's here, why wouldn't she want to see you again?"

"But what-"

"She's angry but I don't think you need to worry about any problems."

"But if-"

"Oh, are you worried she still loves you? Don't worry, she's engaged to Lee."

"Worried?" Sakura sauntered slowly into the room "Worried? Is my love really…'worrisome'?" she eyed the two frozen men dangerously.

"N-no Sakura-chan, of course not. I wished you had…back then…" her face told Naruto to shut it.

"So, Sasuke…kun." Her deliberate pause put the room on edge "Back are we?"

"…I-"

"That's right you should be sorry!" she screeched. Her tone said to keep his mouth shut. Sasuke complied with the silent command. "Have you any idea how hurt I was!? Not to mention Naruto, he was the one who suffered most. And you have the audacity to pop up again like it's fine?! Intolerable more like! The amount of time he-"

"Sakura, that's enough!" Naruto yelled, stopping her. "You're here to talk to Sasuke, I won't let you freak Yuuka out or get me charged with noise pollution. Act like a civilized person or leave till you get under control!" Naruto's voice cracked a bit. Sakura stared at him as if seeing him for the first time: Sasuke just stared.

"Sorry Naruto, seeing him just…set me off. Thanks Yuuka." She smiled, accepting the tea offered. Yuuka stood there unfazed.

"Hey kid, how about we go practice while Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san talk. Now." He added at the disappointed look. He sighed "kids" and grinned before following his son.

"So." Sakura sat down. She flicked her hair and sighed "I suppose I should forgive you, seeing as Naruto has…but be warned, you ever try anything and I swear I'll gut you and hang you remains outside this house as a warning to others who might want to cause this family problems. Got me?" she smiled pleasantly.

Sasuke nodded quickly "Completely. And you don't need to forgive me…I deserve any and all blame."

"Damn right you do. But I get what it's like to need to do something. I just wished you'd gone about it differently. We all do, believe it or not. We've missed you." She sighed. "He wouldn't want me to say this but he really missed you. It was like you took part of him with you…well, I just wanted to see you, I need to go shopping for a certain little man's birthday."

"Yes, I heard. I could make his cake…?"

"Really? Well, all right. Later Sasuke."

"Bye. And Sakura," he bowed "thank you."

She froze, totally shocked "Y-you're welcome." On her way to the market one thought kept replaying itself _'Damn, he really has changed. I hope this works out…'_

- - - - - - - - -

"You guys have a good chat?" the Kyuubi sauntered into the room.

"As good as it can get when she's completely pissed off. She threatened to kill at least once."

"Only once? Lucky." He grinned, dropping himself onto the couch. "So, tomorrow should be interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, we need a way to have Yuuka's birthday yet have no one see you…this will be complicated."

"I don't need to-"

"Of course you do, Yuuka asked if you would. It's amazing, he actually likes you," Naruto shrugged "Go figure."

"Naruto…" Sasuke moved a little closer.

"Welp, bed time for me." Naruto hopped up and headed to his room. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, you're teasing is going to be the death of me…if Sakura doesn't handle that first."

- - - - - - - - -

_The next morning_

"Hey Dad, Hiuki can come over today right?" Yuuka asked.

"Of course, just don't wreck the house…again." Naruto grinned. His mini-me grinned back.

"No problem!" Yuuka raced off again.

"Who's Hiuki?" Sasuke shook his head "And does the house need to be wrapped in bubble plastic?"

"Hiuki is Kiba and Ino's son." He laughed at Sasuke's reaction "To make a long story short Kiba and Ino were drunk one night and wouldn't stop fighting. Back and forth until they just started making out mid sentence. Apparently later that night they went to Ino's place and went at it like rabbits. When they woke up sober and realized with whom their one-night-stand had been they vowed never to speak again. Until Ino found out she was pregnant." The Uchiha's eyes were bulging slightly "When she told Kiba he ran straight to me, asking what the hell he should do. Hiuki is two years younger than Yuuka, so I was the obvious choice, having a year and one half old baby already. I told him he should help her and be there for her and the kid. He and Ino didn't want to get married so instead they bought a house together and have been best friends since. I know, weird." He sipped more tea. "I love Hiuki to death, he's just like Kiba but with Ino's good looks." He grinned. "He also has a puppy, Pikuru." (does that look like Pikachu to anyone else?)

"So, Kiba and Ino…"

"Is that where I lost you? Need me to explain again-?"

"No! No, it's just different. So much has changed, everyone has changed."

"You've changed." Naruto smiled "You've become someone else, someone…less bitter. Someone lost."

"Naruto…" Sasuke leaned forward "Would you like to find me? Would you please…" he brushed his lips against the quivering blonde's ear. "Find me." He whispered. Naruto gasped as he licked the shell of said ear.

"Sasuke…" his body was paralyzed with fear. "Sasuke, I don't to be-"

"I won't do that to you…I won't leave. I've missed you…I've wanted to be with you for so long…"

"Sasuke…" he sighed, letting his inhabitations and common sense go, melting into the taller man's arms. He moaned as Sasuke moved to bite and suck his neck gently. "Mmmn, Sasuke."

"Naruto…"

"Naruto!!" they were interrupted as someone pounded on their door. "NARUTO!!"

"Damnit, I'M COMING!!" he yelled, yanking his shirt back down. Wrenching the door open he glared ferociously "What!?!"

Iruka's eyes bulged in his head "Hurry, its Yuuka!"

"WHAT!?" he bellowed, grabbing his coat "What's wrong, what happened!?"

"I'll tell you on the way, hurry!" he rushed back out the door.

"Coming coming, tell me!" Naruto urged, trailed by a concerned/disappointed Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - -

It had happened at lunch break. Yuuka had been minding his own business, hanging out with Hiuki when a rock flew out of nowhere and hit him square in the head.

"Ow, what the fuck!?" he hissed.

"That's what you get, show off!" one of the kids from his class frowned, brandishing another rock.

"Yeh, why you gotta' make us look bad huh? Little freak!" another jumped down from the tree. More popped up, surrounding the pair.

"Whatever." He shook his head "You guys are pathetic."

"What!? Say that again!"

"Gladly. Pa-the-tic."

"Psha, the one who's pathetic is you."

"Need some approval little boy?"

"God you make me sick." Someone spit at them.

"Say whatever you want. I'm going to class." Yuuka pulled Hiuki to his feet "Let's go."

"Awe, gonna' take your boyfriend with you?"

"…yes. Now get out of our way." He glared through his bangs.

"Che, whatever happened to please."

"Too good for us then?"

"Maybe we shouldn't blame him."

"Yeah it's his fathers fault anyway." This kid threw a rock. Yuuka caught it.

"What'd you say?" he gripped the offending object.

"Oh, hit a nerve have we? Yeah that's right, it's you sick freak of a dad's fault you're like this huh?" the ringleader snickered "I'd be pretty ashamed if my dad was a monster-ah!" his windpipe being crushed prevented this particular child from saying anymore.

"Take that back…" Yuuka squeezed harder "Or I'll kill you." He looked around. "What, no one's going to stop me? Hmph, some friends you are." He hissed.

"Ah!!" One brave soul ran at him, followed by the rest. Yuuka dropped his original prey, dodging and kicking as best he could. He heard Hiuki scream and paused. For just a moment the world was still. Then a punch to his throat broke his shock, pulling him semi back to his surroundings. He could hear teachers yelling, could feel blows to his body but it all felt so distant. He felt himself crouch, felt his vision shift but it was so unreal. He attacked.

Iruka watched in horror as Yuuka's eyes turned silver with a black, feline slit for a pupil. Yuuka crouched and let out a feral growl, revealing fangs. The boy's chakra changed from pleasant light blue to an angry orange as it took the shape of ears and a tail about him. Teachers were now fighting him, landing punches but being blown away on impact. His long black hair stood on end as he roared wordlessly at his attackers.

"Naruto." The teacher whispered, running to his former student's house.

- - - - - - - - -

"Shit." Naruto sped up at the conclusion of Iruka's telling. "I hoped I'd have a chance to explain this to him before…Yuuka!" Naruto landing gracefully a few feet from his still fighting son. "Stop, everyone back away!!"

Everyone complied immediately, watching anxiously as he approached the panting demon child. Yuuka growled, sniffing the air. Naruto frowned. He bowed his head, concentrating on the well of energy inside him, his own yet someone else's. The demon awoke. An orange shroud crackled around the man, forming two tails and a pair of ears. His eye changed, pupil's slitting, dilating and iris's becoming red.

"Yuuka." He commanded. The boy backed up. "Now. Control yourself, don't let it control you. Yuuka…" Naruto stepped closer. "Are you calm?"

"…yes. But not sorry." Yuuka sounded as if there were two of him speaking, one voice slightly deeper and out of sync with the other.

"You don't need to be, they pushed you. But you should have better control. Do you hear me?"

"Yes father…I-" he fell, losing consciousness. Naruto calmed the storm of power around himself, reverting back to normal. He picked his son up.

"Iruka, may we use the infirmary?"

- - - - - - - - -

"What the hell was that!?" One of the parents yelled. Tsunade stood before the assembly gathered in Konoha's school auditorium. More parents called angrily toward the stage, demanding an explanation.

"That is Yuuka's Blood Limit." She said angrily, forgetting for a second she was Hokage and replied with the tone of a grandmother defending her grandchild. She caught herself and continued in a more reasonable tone. "This has happened once before and I have researched it. Due to Yuuka's unique heritage he has been the first to form a new Blood Limit in over 50 years. The combination of the Hyuuga Clan's Blood Limit and the demon energy in Naruto caused Yuuka to be born with his abilities. Unlike Naruto, Yuuka has this power naturally. To put it simply he has a deep well of power within himself that is of a different blend than his normal. And he can use it in a physical form. When Yuuka uses his eyes like a Hyuuga he will automatically tap that power. Not unlike a defense mechanism. Any questions?"

"Why did he attack?!"

"He's uncontrolled!"

"He's a menace-!"

"Silence!" she glared at the congregation. "Like any Blood Limit this needs to be controlled, he needs to be taught how to use his power. Should we ban all clans with a Blood Limit? I thought not. Yuuka just needs training. And there are two people quite competent of doing so."

"Who?"

"Surely not Uzumaki!"

"No. While Naruto is qualified," she ignored the snorts and snickers "I was thinking of Gaara-kun of the Sand and…someone with a Blood Limit. It is not your concern who. Have a nice day." She walked off stage. "Now where's my Yuuka?" she asked a teacher.

- - - - - - - - -

"What was that?" Sasuke, having snuck into the school to avoid being seen, brought over a bowl of cool water. Naruto pulled the covers up to Yuuka's chin and took the offered cloth.

"This…is his Blood Limit. When Hinata's blood and mine mixed it created a new Limit in Yuuka. So he isn't a demon." He added bitterly. The _unlike me_ left unspoken hung heavy in the air. "But hopefully that means he'll be better accepted, since Blood Limits are, while uncommon, semi-normal." Naruto smiled "I just need to teach him some control."

"Not to worry Naruto!" Tsunade swept in "I've already got the ideal teachers!"

Naruto stared a little wild-eyed. "Uhm, what? Tsunade-san, I can handle this, really-"

"Don't be asinine Naruto, you can't even handle yourself." She breezed past him, ignoring the collective glares from everyone present. "Besides, I've found a way to utilize little Sasuke here. He may not be the best but he can help Gaara teach Yuuka control." She smiled serenely.

"What!?" Sakura, having arrived a few seconds earlier, gaped at her sensei "Them!? How in the hell are they qualified to teach Yuuka!?"

"Sakura." Sasuke looked a little hurt. "I can teach him. But Gaara?" (AN: Allow me to express how much it hurts me to make fun of Gaara. OOOOOOOWIIIIIEE!!!!!!!! See, lots!)

"Hey, Gaara is a great teacher!"

"Tsunade, he's never taught anyone." Naruto interjected.

"Yeh, and I suppose you'd know. Didn't you date mmph-?" she smirked behind Naruto's hand as the room's previously high tension rose.

"Naruto…" Sasuke tweaked an eyebrow, dangerously calm.

"Right, so I guess Sasuke and Gaara can teach him if you believe it's best, Hokage-sama." Naruto smiled, as sweat dripped down his face "Eh-heh heh don't kill me?"

- - - - - - - - -

Naruto carried Yuuka home bridal style, trailed by a dark shadow. "For the last time, I didn't date him. He's just a good friend. The one who gets what it's like and lives in spite of the...y'know." he sighed. Sasuke had not spoken to him since it was decided both he and Gaara would be Yuuka's instructors. He unlocked the door awkwardly, kicking it open to lay Yuuka in his bed. "I don't even know why she thought of you two."

"Because, baka. My Blood Limit also involves my eyes, but I doubt the Hyuuga Clan will have much to do with you after you drove their heir crazy. " Sasuke dropped onto the couch "And Gaara is used to controlling an auto-defense mechanism A.K.A. the sand in his gourd. How did she marry you, you're so unrestrained. And Gaara!? How could you even think of that? No wonder she left your ass."

"I didn't drive her…it was…you don't…you suck." Naruto flounced into the kitchen.

The sounds of him banging pans together and the tinkling of a cup breaking just served to fuel Sasuke's fire. He got up and followed the blonde, careful to avoid the spoon thrown angrily at his head.

"What. In. The. Hell. Like it's my fault she-hey!" he dodged another utensil.

"Just go away, alright. I can't deal with this right now!" Naruto sat abruptly in a chair. "Just leave me to think."

"Hey, whatever you want. I hope you're not like this with Yuuka, that's just irresponsible-ow!" he wiped above is eye, astonished at the blood on his fingers "Did you just-uhph" the air was knocked from his lungs as Naruto punched him hard in the chest, too fast for him to track. He found himself pinned to the counter.

"I don't give a shit what you say but don't you ever call me irresponsible toward Yuuka! Ever!!" Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he squeezed Sasuke's hands tighter.

"W-well, what else should I call you!?? Why did Hinata-ah!" he dropped to the ground and Naruto back away from him quickly, eye's wide. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke, if I hadn't spent so much time looking for you I'd make you go away. Just don't…I said don't!!" he screamed, panicking as Sasuke stepped toward him.

"What are you afraid of, Naruto? Why did Hinata leave? What drove her over the edge?"

"You! You did godamnit!!! And me! All right, is that what you want to hear? It's what everyone else wants to hear! It was me, I drove her crazy!! Happy!? Huh!? Gods…" Naruto slumped against the wall he'd backed into. "There, now I'm cornered. Whatever." He stared at him hands.

"Naruto…what happened?" He leaned over the still man. The fox's eye looked lifeless, sad and dull. "Naruto…"

"You happened, Sasuke. You. And my…I couldn't let go. I couldn't forget and move on. I was obsessed. That's what drove her, destroyed her. My love…for…" he sighed, "This is dense. I'm going to bed-ah!" he found himself wedged between the wall and Sasuke.

"Did you say love, dobe?" his gaze was searing, burning holes into Naruto's eyes. He leaned nearer "Did you? Do you…?"

"Sasuke, stop-mm!" he shut his mouth hastily to cover the noise as Sasuke licked his neck.

"Dobe…say you do. So I can feel like it's okay when I ravish you…please." For the second time he used the "p" word. Naruto was impressed, as well as completely unready for what he was about to experience.

"You'll have to earn it, jack ass." He whispered.

"As you wish." Sasuke bit on the exposed flesh. Naruto hissed, unprepared for the move.

"Ah, but not in the kitchen. Yuuka…"

"Right." Sasuke lifted him, carrying him the short distance to his room. Throwing him onto the bed Sasuke attacked again, barely pausing to remove the smaller mans shirt.

"Nh, Sasuke…" Naruto covered his mouth; afraid any noise would wake his little ninja. Sasuke grinned a little, wadding up a corner of the sheet and inserting it into the blonde's mouth.

"There." The Uchiha ran cool fingers over the other man's face. "Although now I can't kiss you…at least, not your lips." His smile twisted a little as he dipped to suck on the neck before him. His weight pressed fully onto the fox, feeling him through the fabric of his pants. Naruto tried to sigh, his mind reeling with the feelings, the sensation of Sasuke running his tongue down his chest, licking the taut nipples with hungry swipes. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, the cold and hot feeling as Sasuke ran his long, graceful fingers over his frame. Naruto felt himself drowning in a dark world of pleasure, a place he had never been. With Hinata, at first it was nice…but after Yuuka sex was just something to be done, something to keep up appearances. Not this, this warm, wet place that spread electricity through and between his thighs. His body trembled as Sasuke's hands tickled over the noticeable bulge when he pulled the offending material from his body.

"Mmn, mnahmnh!" Naruto tried to call his name, momentarily forgetting his need for silence.

Sasuke reflexively pulled back at the noise. His eyes were cloudy and sparks lit them as he scanned the now naked body beneath him. Naruto's trembling frame elicited a soft moan in the back of Sasuke's throat as he swooped again to dip his tongue into his lover's navel, sliding slowly down the blonde happy-trail. Naruto squirmed beneath him, brushing the taller man's arousal. Sasuke hissed quietly, still very much aware of the sleeping child in the room next door. His mind said hurry, be done before the little one wakes but his body betrayed him, wanting to prolong the torture.

"Naruto..." he kissed the weeping head of the blonde erection. Licking slowly from base to slit brought more deep throated moans, egging him onward and begging him to stop. His fingers found the ring of muscle they sought, pressing into it's warm cave. Naruto jolted, sitting swiftly upright.

"Nng mmmmnmg!"

"Shh," Sasuke breathed onto his lovers lap "Just hold on, it'll feel better." which, after three fingers and finally finding his prostate, it did. Naruto practically screamed through the material, ripping it slightly with his teeth. Sasuke smiled, removing the offending clothe. "Hold still, Naruto." the blonde nodded, gripping the sheets with trembling hands as Sasuke lifted his hips.

"Ah!" Naruto twisted the sheets between his fingers as Sasuke entered him. His body rejected the foreign object, squeezing for all it was worth.

"Naruto, relax." Sasuke panted, nearly cuming then as the smaller mans muscles clenched.

"A-an." he whispered, trying to breath deeply. Slowly his muscle relaxed, even pulling the intruding muscle further in. "Ah, Sasuke..."

"Alright?" he asked, moving anyway. The blondes back arched, throwing pillows to the ground as Sasuke tapped his prostate again and again. The bed creaked and moaned as his pace increased, his body demanding he pound his little lover into the headboard. No, you'll wake the kid his mind again sensibly pointed out. His thighs shook from the effort as he all but lifted the smaller man off the bed with each thrust.

"Ah, ah...Sa-ah! Sasuke!!" Naruto threw his head back into the mess of pillow as he came onto Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke Thrust once more as the tight ring of muscle contracted around him, sending him flying into sweet, dark pleasure.

_Early the next morning_

"Daddy, what's on the bed? It's white. And wet. And sticky!"

,,Owari,,

Hotai: A place I made up. Basically, a place full of hot spring resorts and hookers where men, and sometimes woman, go to relax and…take a load off.

Dango: sweet dumplings

I like Sakura's character, her mood swings leave a lot open to interpretation. She's a great personality for fanfic authors; she can be made to react any way we want. Fuck all Sakura haters, she is a great tool. Not that I'd ever let her have Sasuke, mind you. And geez, when Naruto opened the door all pissed I got the urge to write "Daaaamn, been a while?" even tho I knew it was a serious situation. But then there would have been no point in revising it in the first place, neh Hiro-koi? That's what I'm going to call you, by the by, on fanfiction. Allow me to introduce my Beta: Hiro-kun. For anyone else who might want to know, I love to beta and would love to look over any fics you feel might need a little revision. Well, this is the end of this story. Just kidding, I haven't had any enjoyment with Yuuka yet grins would you like to see just what kind of ninja he becomes? Me too, so please review!! Oh look, a rhyme!

"Slowly he's falling, slowly he's yours." A line from the up and coming Yuuka fic!


End file.
